This invention relates in general to bed clothes, and in particular to a fitted top sheet.
When making up a bed with sheets, it is desirable that the corners of the sheet be kept in place to insure a smooth fit, and to prevent the dislodgement of the sheet when in use.
Fitted sheets are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 738,674 to Grattan discloses a sheet having excess material at the sides and ties to secure the sheet at the corners.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,588 to Levin discloses a fitted sheet having straight cutouts at all four corners.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,379 to Marinsky discloses a fitted sheet having two straight portions at all four corners with a cutout between the corners.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,832 to Jamison discloses a fitted sheet having 45 degree angles at the top and 45 degree angles at the bottom.
The present invention is directed to a fitted sheet that is cut at a 45 degree angle at the bottom to eliminate excess material and to prevent the sheet from becoming shifted or dislodged, all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a fitted top sheet that has cut out bottom portions each of which portions are oriented at angles to be folder about the bottom corners of a mattress.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved fitted sheet.
Another object is to provide for such a sheet which has bottom corner cutout portions with fasteners to permit a sheet to be firmly attached to a mattress, whereby the sheet can be converted from a first planar configuration to a second, pocketed configuration.
It is an other object of the present invention to provide for an improved fitted sheet which can be easily and quickly attached to a mattress.
It is an other object of the present invention to provide for an improved fitted sheet which will be securely attached to a mattress so it will not become dislodged during use.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.